


Ten Voicemails for Lexa Woods

by Roundabout_Way



Series: Incoming Call [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A dog named Fish, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roundabout_Way/pseuds/Roundabout_Way
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten voicemails that tell (some of) the story of Clarke and Lexa through the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Voicemails for Lexa Woods

Ten Messages on Lexa’s Answering Machine

1\. Hello there, Lexa Woods, Lincoln’s friend. This is Clarke, but you probably have caller ID like everyone else in the world these days so you probably know that, that’s how I knew you left me two blank messages before finally leaving one with words, but we can pretend those were from another L. Woods if you want. I want to say sorry for missing your call, but I also think I want to keep that message forever. You’re pretty cute Lexa Woods, don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone and ruin your bad-ass reputation at the gym. Why don’t you come pick me up tomorrow night at seven-thirty and then if you show me a good enough time I’ll let you see some of my art in person, maybe I’ll let you be one of my French girls. See you tomorrow! Oh, and you’ll have to call me back and talk to me like a real person to get my address, or just pick up the phone because I know you’re listening. No phone cuts off after two and a half rings you know, and I can hear you pacing, I totally pegged you as a pacer by the way. Unless you want me to keep talking about your message on my machine, I especially liked when you- 

2\. Hi Lexa Woods. I’m awake again, don’t worry. And don’t apologize for my 48 hour shifts, I’d go out with you after any number of hours in the hospital, just as long as you promise me pancakes and milkshakes. I wouldn’t mind a kiss here or there too. I’m calling because I want to see you again. I think you’re something special Lexa Woods, and I wouldn’t be opposed to knowing your coffee order, or your side of the bed, or drawing on the corner of your newspapers. So, if you’re free this Saturday I’d like to take you and your dog out, for a date. If you think I’m dating you just for his sweet face you might be right. Hopefully I’ll hear from you soon, maybe I’ll go get some more sleep and dream about a certain brunette… I hope that has you blushing a little bit. And Lexa don’t overthink anything about the other night, that was the best date I’ve ever been on.

3\. Lexa Woods you answer your phone RIGHT. NOW. You are in so much trouble. Why did I just get a letter from the OWNER of Grounder Gallery about showcasing my work. Work that I didn’t send him. Work that suspiciously sounds like some of your favorites. If you are listening to me right now you better pick up this phone because I don’t know if I want to kill you or kiss you... Grounder Galleries, Lexa. They want my work. I can’t believe this. What do I do, Lex? I don’t even know what to say to them? What do I say to my mom? Oh my god my dad is going to freak out. Oh my god oh my god oh my- LEXA will you just get your ass over here, I’m going to beat you with one of your candlesticks and then we’re going to talk about this. I love you but I don’t like you at all right now. Or I do, I don’t know. Lexa!

4\. Hi Lexi, it’s Costia. Listen I know the other partners are taking you out for drinks tomorrow to congratulate you, but this is a bigger deal than that, this is huge and we both know you deserve it. All your extra hours paid off- I know I always ask you to stay late but that’s because you work harder than anyone else in the firm, and that beautiful brain of yours doesn’t hurt either. I know you’re sad that Clarke is out of town, but this is something to celebrate so I’m taking you out to dinner before the other partners have their way with you. And to a nice restaurant because you deserve it. I’ll see you tomorrow sexy Lexi. Can’t wait to see you in your new fancy office with the big kids. Mwah.

5\. Knock knock, Lexa Woods it’s your girlfriend calling. You’re about to go out with the other partners so don’t worry about calling me back, I just wanted to hear your voice. I hope you know how proud of you I am, my love. I’ve always known you could do it and you’ve earned everything you’ve achieved. I can’t wait to be back in town to celebrate with you, we can pack a picnic and go on a long hike with Gus- don’t worry I won’t make you get dressed up for anything fancy, I know you better than that. I love you I love you I love you. I cannot wait to see you- I’ll be home before you know it. 

6\. Hi Lex, It’s Lincoln. I’m sorry to do this over voicemail but you’re not answering your office or your cell and I’m about to get on a plane. It’s about Jake, Lexa. I’m so sorry Lexa, but he’s gone. There was a car accident and he- he didn’t make it. Octavia just got the call from Cl- well she just found out. We got the first flight we could but I’ll call you as soon as I land okay? And I’ll get you the details to all the services, I know you’ll want to be there- you _should_ be there. I know you’re going to beat yourself up about this but, well, just call me back okay? He loved you so much Lex. And he was so proud of you. Please come up. Cla- Clarke isn’t doing very well, she won’t talk to Octavia or Raven but she stares at her phone like she’s waiting for something. I know it’s been a couple months since everything blew up but you know what she’s going through. If you talk to her- we haven’t told her about the engagement yet, it’s just not the time. We’re boarding now Lex, I have to go. We’ll talk soon, okay?

7\. Woods. It’s Clarke. Look, I’m sorry or whatever for last night. I shouldn’t have lost my temper… and, well, one could also argue that I shouldn’t have thrown my drink on you. Before you ask, I’m not held at gunpoint right now. But the reality is, we’re both in this wedding and I don’t want to get in the way of Octavia and Lincoln’s day. So, for right now, let’s just, call a truce and get along for the sake of everyone in a ten-mile radius. Raven wants to do drinks tomorrow night. So, if you want I guess, we can get dinner or something before and work on getting along. Don’t worry, I’m not going to slip shellfish into your food, this isn’t a ploy to kill you. This is just for this week, Lexa Wo- It’s just for this week. I’ll see you tomorrow. I’m sorry for your suit but you- whatever, I’m sorry okay?

8\. UHM HELLO I’M LOOKING FOR LEXA AND CLARKE!?? Does that ring any bells over there? Maybe the Lexa and Clarke who are the best woman and maid of honor and who are SUPPOSED TO BE GIVING WEDDING SPEECHES FIVE MINUTES AGO but who have mysteriously disappeared with a bottle of champagne? What the FUCK guys. I get that you hate each other and now you’re getting all that carnal energy out by ripping each others clothes off- which, did you honestly think was a secret? And Clarke before you get on Lexa’s case, you are SO not subtle about the whole thing. Oh, and we all heard you whisper that you weren’t wearing underwear last night at the rehearsal dinner so, yeah, everyone knows. Can you guys seriously just get back here? This was NOT part of the anticipated game plan on getting you guys to coexist.

9\. Hi Lexa Woods. It’s almost eleven o’clock and we just had our second first date. I know you’re home by now, and I know you’ve probably already called and left me a voicemail, probably not as good as some of the old ones. I guess it’s my turn for an embarrassing confession- I kept them all. Every single one. I had to get a new machine just to have room for new messages. I couldn’t listen to them for a while. But then I also couldn’t get myself to delete them. I don’t know what I’m going to do now that they’ll start adding up again- answer the phone more when you call, I suppose. I’m calling because I don’t want our second first date to end. I’m standing outside your building and if you don’t get this then I’m going to use the key that I never returned or threw away. Our second first date was almost as perfect as the first, actually it was perfect, just different. In a good way. I’m walking upstairs now, so, see you in a minute.

10\. Baby! Listen I know you’re at work but I’m calling with really really good news, and you’re going to freak out maybe a little bit but remember that it’s good news okay? And you’re going to love him- I mean, well okay Aden and I are at the humane society because remember when you said he could get a fish for show-and-tell? Well we uhm, we thought that we would check here first to see if they had any fish that needed a home? But they are all out of homeless fish, right now. But they have this puppy and he’s so cute Lex. He’s so happy and he needs a home and now that we have a house with a yard I think he’ll be so happy with us. And you did say Aden was ready to learn some responsibility and I know this isn’t really the same thing as a fish but we named him Fish! He’s so sweet, you’re going to love him. So, uh, yeah my phone is definitely going to die as soon as I hang up so we’ll see you at home! I love you Lexa Griffin-Woods. Fish loves you too!

**Author's Note:**

> Check out Ten Messages on Clarke Griffin's Answering Machine to read a parallel/companion to this one. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
